gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
9FZG-NW05 Hurricane Leo Gundam
The 9FZG-NW05 Hurricane Leo Gundam (aka Hurricane Leo, Hurricane Gundam, Hurricane, Leo) is an extremely dangerous mobile suit which this Gundam was named after the legendary "Violence Hurricane". This Gundam lives up to that nickname equipped favoring Close-range to Mid-range Chaos Particle weaponry. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit developed specifically for Kenji Raijiu, the Hurricane Leo incorporates data from his past two machines he used however while it loses its transforming ability, it uses data from the Blu Duel to compensate. The Hurricane Leo Gundam is one of the most dangerous close-range mobile suit built during the Zero Era. It is designed with omega force armor and has an inner frame made of Gundanium Alloy armor. It also carries two katanas blades and twin retractable beam gun, allowing the suit to take on great numbers of enemies at once. During the chaos shift mode, it gains it splits the wings into each shoulder blade, extending the looks of the wings to help a huge boost in speed and power of the mobile suit, however it unable to use the Stealth and Shield System. During this mode it can able to infuse the CP cells to such a high frequency of CP, which it over sparks the blades along with the blade itself with an a blue electronic charge of heat level to be mimicking that same amount of heat given by a bolt of thunder, giving it the slicing power to cut through enemy mobile suits with greater ease. Armaments *'"Akuma-Doshi" CP Katana' :It's semi primary weapons are a pair of solid katana with CP particles along the blade of it to enhance the heat of the blade enabling it to slice through enemy Barrett units with ease. *'Beam Claw' :It launches a very small beam saber like claw along the finger tip of the weapon to slice into weaken enemy mobile suits or enemy stronghold walls. *'CP Beam Boomerang' :The Hurricane Leo carries two CP infused beam boomerang, but its boosted movement is due to to the interaction between the beam blade’s force field and the surrounding matter, allowing it to move in space like in the atmosphere. :With CP's it able to slice through enemy units like butter, with a guidance system to return it to the user's hand if it missed the target. *'CP Beam Saber' :Two CP enhanced beam sabers are concealed inside the toe portion of the Leos's feet with a bright orange glow, to use them tactically in close combat, and allow Hurricane Leo to engage multiple opponents simultaneously at once. *'M7G2 Retractable Beam Gun' :Attached to the forearms, they are carried in the hands when in use. Their small size made them easy to wield during close combat, while their high rate of fire allows Hurricane Leo to suppress a large number of enemy units quickly. *'MMI-GAU27D 17.5mm Double Barrel CIWS' :One on each side of the head, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. Due to improvements in the CIWS ammunition, they have higher initial velocity, better armor piercing capability and friction is reduced due to a new coating. *'"Saber-Killer" CP Buster Sword VII' :A massive upgrade compared to the Thunder Leo, it's a very large vibrational CP blade. The main strength of the CP Buster Sword VII is the impact of the heavy force of the swinging blow, the sword wields due to its huge size. It is also used as a shield because of its enormous size. System Features *'Anti-beam Coating' :The anti-beam coating is a material that can be applied to the surface of objects to make them resistant to beam weaponry. Nearly all mobile suit shields have anti-beam coating applied to the outer layer of the mobile suit. *'Raijin Wrath Program' :This program can only be used in Chaos Shift Mode, it admits along the palms of the hands a enhanced charge of thunder and lightning through any CP Melee weapon enhancing the cutting power and admits a shock into the system to stun the enemy mobile suits or perhaps overlord there systems using lightning to overload there reactor till they explode. Another Positive to this system is that during the mode the cutting power of the weapons dramatically triples compared to normal. *'Binders' :The binders contain high speed thrusters that can move to enable sudden changes of direction, as well as faster moments in joint reaction time for the mobile suit. *'Chaos Mirage Stealth/Shield System' :Like the older model it can covered by the CP particles, in such a way it bent light and radar waves around it, rendering the machine invisible to both visual and electronic detection making it complete unseen to radar or sight. However it only works for 15 mins before it disengages and during that time the melee weapons can punch through Omega force armor. :When used as a shield, however, it forms a white aura around it which repels all beam attacks and dispels them before hitting the mobile suit, however it retains the same weakness as the stealth system as it's also weak to melee weapons and has a 15 min timer. :During Chaos Shift Mode both the shield and the stealth systems are unable to be used well in this mode. *'"Leviathan" Thruster/Storage Pack' :This system was made to supported the speed/storage need of the mobile suit granting the mobile suit higher mobility and greater speed than before. It attached to the back shoulder like a wing using it to store weapons inside of it is also able to store weapons when unused. :During Chaos Shift Mode, it can grow two wings which don't affect the storage of the mobile suit however by removing the shielding system it able to move double the output of speed than before. *'Operating System' :The Hurricane Leo uses an updated version of the operating system, 'G'eneration 'U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule with an updated program integrating the new chaos program. History Trivia *He named the Leo part after his former machine R6X-1366A Thunder Leo out of respect of the machine's memory. *The original nickname was given to Lu Bu for his lighting fast skill and fearsome power during battle hence why he was one of the most powerful of all warriors during that era. See also Category:Chimera